mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rake (Part Three)
The Third Story Madz was lying in bed with her eyes open. She could see by the clock that it was 4am, but something was very wrong - she couldn’t move a muscle of her body. Even worse, she could sense something pressing down on her and she was struggling to breathe. Consumed by panic, she tried to scream, but nothing happened. It felt like a nightmare, but she knew that it wasn’t, because she was too alert and she recognised her green flowery duvet and the wooden floor of her room. Suddenly, she was able to move again and the feeling of pressure vanished. But she was left terrified, shaking and gasping for air. Her eyes darted around the room for a light switch while her mouth took in as much air in as little time as possible. In what seemed like ten minutes, the twenty-somewhat seconds of her fumbling around finally resulted in the light being turned on. Madz had been visited by The Rake. This is not the first time we have had a report of The Rake visiting our Mansion, and more importantly our colleagues in their sleep. We cannot control The Rake. He comes and goes when he pleases. See the original 'The Rake' story for background information. Madz wasn't the only one visited by The Rake this month. This is Eugene's story. ----------------------------------------- So... So I woke up in the middle of the night. Wait, can I start that again? [A sigh is heard in the background, and then a low-pitched yes is mumbled out] Okay so it must be like, about I dunno - 3:55am in the morning? I know this because when I eventually come to my senses I check the alarm clock and it's 4am on the dot! is heard on the tape, it sounds like Eugene is getting comfortable in his storytelling chair Anyway, the short five minutes leading up to 4am were the most frightening ever for me man. First of all, my eyes are open. Alright, y'know they're open wide. But I can't look around at all. Just straight, just like two different movements with my eyes, that's all I'm allowed y'know. And the feeling - All I can feel is sweat, I'm practically covered in the stuff but I don't feel cold, or wet for that matter. I feel sticky and dry, but it's like the sweat is drying out my body slowly man. Then my ears develop their hearing, I can hear footsteps outside, big loud ones at that. I see a silhouette of what looks to be Mike walking past my sleeping pod so I go to scream or shout for help, y'know? But it's like... It's like my mouth won't work. No sound at all comes out, but the sound is 'played' in my head as if I was doing it. Then, darkness. It was night time anyway, I mean obviously so like it's dark anyway but it gets REAL dark now. I can't see outside anymore; the pale light WAS shining outside just enough to see that silhouette walk past, but I can't even see past my legs now. It's pitch black. My eyes still won't move, and I can't shout. I feel myself sweating more and it feels like I'm crying. I can't stop the tears, they just come flooding out! My hearing dies out for a few seconds and then comes back. An intense ringing sound draws slightly closer every second, and then from the darkness: The Rake. My brain just swells up and something triggers, and that makes me move my whole body like I'm having a fit or something y'know!? Then I wake up. I check the clock, and it's 4am. My alarm was set for 03:55, that I didn't mention earlier. Was that uncomfortable five minutes just my alarm going off, while I was in a deep sleep? Or was it him? ---------------------------------------------------------------------- After Eugene's story, many others started coming forward with tales of The Rake. This memorable one is from a Scientist named Fred Lassar. I see him all the time now. Not just in my sleep. Not just in... the other world. But here. There. Everywhere. When I'm working. When I'm eating lunch - when I'm fucking jacking off. I am his slave now, and he makes me see him EVERYWHERE. Last week I told the guys in the lab about this, and they thought I was crazy. Well stapled to this note is a photo I took outside the lab last week, GUYS. Who's crazy now? I was walking to the B wing from the S wing - a very long walk indeed when my mind simply froze over. I forgot what I was doing. I found myself deep in the BNKingslington Forest, that surrounds the Mansion, and I was deeper than anyone had gone before. Every time I took a few steps, I heard about 5-6 mini steps behind me. If I turned around, nothing was there, but I'd hear steps behind me again. This went on indefinitely. I finally made my way back to B wing to deliver my papers, when I heard a CRUNCH behind me. Some leaves, I guessed so I jolted around with my camera and pressed the button as fast as I could. The result? HIM. Do you see, now? He is not real. He lives INSIDE us. Whether it's our memories, or physically inside us he becomes one of us. The only advice I can offer you is keep him OUT of your dreams. That's how he gets in. One night I was weak and let him in, I let the reality take over and now I'm paying the price - every single fucking day of my now miserable life. I had it all. Money, a loving wife, and three beautiful children. Now all I have is The Rake. I will purchase myself a shotgun from The Wandering Merchant tonight and kill myself. Maybe I will take him with me. Just maybe. ~Fred.